


try and stop me

by lauraxtennant



Series: Post-Episode Collection [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode Fix-it: s02e04 The Girl in the Fireplace, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraxtennant/pseuds/lauraxtennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot, Ten/Rose, during-end-of-gitf. Rose sorts it all out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	try and stop me

“Fuck this,” Rose said, staring at the remains of the cracked time window. She stormed off towards the TARDIS, Mickey hot on her heels.

“Wait, what? What are you gonna do?”

“Gonna go on a little trip to France,” she informed him casually, as she picked an ice gun up off the floor as she passed it.

“And how the hell are you gonna do that?”

“TARDIS.” She shouldered open the doors and barely held them open long enough for Mickey to step through behind her. She bounded over to the console and stared up at the time rotor, biting her lip in thought.

“The Doctor said you can’t do what you did before again. You can’t open it up Rose.”

“I know.”

“You’ll die if you look into the heart again.”

“Yeah.”

“So how do you reckon you’re gonna be able to fly this thing?”

Rose placed her hand on the console. “I know this is a long shot,” she said bravely. “But come on, you can do this for me, yeah? We have a connection.”

Mickey’s eyes widened. “What are you - oh. You’re talking to the machine.”

“It’s not just a machine,” Rose said irritably. “She’s been in my head more recently. Since...what happened. I’m starting to remember bits and pieces and she’s helping. Unlike the tosser,” she added under her breath. “Who can’t get up the courage to tell me anything.”

“Did you just call the Doctor a tosser?”

“Yep!” Rose said cheerfully, spinning round the console screen and tapping it a few times.

“Finally knocked him off his pedestal, then,” Mickey smiled, sounding sort of smug.

“Oh yes,” she agreed. “Come on, TARDIS. You know where I want to go. You can do this. He’s trapped there. He’s gonna hate it.”

“Didn’t look too sad to go if you ask me - ” Mickey began.

“Shut up, Mickey,” Rose said, rolling her eyes. “Once he’s done playing the knight in shining armour he’ll realise just what that stunt on the white steed has cost him.”

Mickey sobered. “Wait, if he doesn’t get back, we’re gonna be stuck here forever.”

“Mmm.”

“We’ll be left here to die!”

Rose sighed. “No, we won’t.”

“Blind faith in him hasn’t quite gone then,” he grumbled.

“Blind faith in us hasn’t disappeared, no. Mickey, stop moaning and help me figure out how to pilot her. You helped me before. This time, your own life is at stake, too.”

“I know...I just...there’s nothing we can do, is there? We’re stuck. The TARDIS isn’t taking the hint. He’s off with some bird in some stupid century where they don’t even take baths - ”

“Mickey - ”

“I’m just saying, the whiff -”

“Mickey!” Rose said, through an unwitting giggle. “Okay, let’s focus. What have we got?”

“The best spaceship in the universe, according to the Doctor, but it’s utterly useless right now.”

The TARDIS hummed angrily in Rose’s mind and she laughed. “I think you should take that back, otherwise she’ll move your room even further away from the console room.”

Mickey sighed. “Well come on, then, give me some of your bright ideas.”

“I…” she floundered. Sitting down on the jumpseat, she sighed heavily. “You’re right. I don’t know what to do.”

“So we just...wait?”

Rose grimaced. “We can’t just sit here and do nothing.”

“He might be able to make his way back somehow.”

“All the time windows closed when he smashed through the mirror.”

“So he really is stuck there?”

“On the slow path,” Rose murmured.

“And here’s the man who used to grumble about domestics.”

“If I know him at all, and I do know him,” she said, pointing at Mickey when he was about to interject with another snarky comment. “Then it’ll take him less than twenty minutes before he’s moaning and pacing the length of the palace. You’ve not seen him around those people, the aristocracy. He wouldn’t be able to stand being stuck in our time with our sort of people, let alone living in a century where those pompous idiots sit there eating and eating whilst the rest of France starves.”

“But what about Reinette?”

Rose bristled. “What about her?”

“Even if we do get back somehow to pick him up…” he trailed off.

“What?” she asked pointedly.

“Well, isn’t she…”

“Isn’t she what? Beautiful? Yeah. Intelligent? Incredibly. Classy? Of course. The opposite of me? Cheers, thanks for reminding me.”

“I didn’t mean that -”

“You think he’s in love with her,” Rose said, her voice strangely steady.

Mickey swallowed. “I dunno, do you reckon he was with her longer than he says? He could’ve been gone years and we wouldn’t know - ”

“Don’t be daft. He’s known her a matter of hours. She’s the one who’s known him her all life. Well, in snippets. And I don’t believe for one second that that beats the months me and him -” her voice cracked. “Just - he’s not - just don’t, Mickey.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t say it like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you’re pitying me. Like you’d think he’d choose her over us.”

“Well where is he, hmm? If he hadn’t’ve done that, he’d be here right now, wouldn’t he?”

Rose stood up, and stared Mickey right in the eye. “You go do what you want. I’m gonna get this thing to fly, and then I’m gonna go pick him up, and then I’m gonna give him a piece of my mind and he’s gonna accept it.”

Mickey raised his eyebrows. “Yeah, ‘cos he’s really the sort of bloke who apologises.”

“Oh, I’ll make him apologise,” Rose practically growled. In an angry, jerking movement, Rose twirled the console screen back towards her and, to her great surprise, she realised that the TARDIS had translated the Gallifreyan symbols for her - something the TARDIS never usually did. “Oh you brilliant beautiful thing, thank you,” she whispered, stroking the console briefly. Now that she could read what the screen said, she was able to navigate her way to one of the scanning protocols. Setting it up, the TARDIS locked on to the last remaining time window. Rose gasped in surprise as she realised one was still open. “It must be one that’s not connected to the rest anymore, somehow,” she mused. Then she laughed in disbelief. “Oh my god. He can get back.” She looked over her shoulder; Mickey was standing there, watching her warily. “He can get back, Mickey - one of the thingies is still open!”

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yep! It would take a while to find it on the spacestation though...maybe we should see if the TARDIS can just materialise on the other side rather than walking around for hours testing them all…” she mumbled to herself. Suddenly, Rose jolted as she saw that she’d pressed exactly the right button on the scanner, purely by chance; coordinates were flitting across the screen at a fast pace, and with a groan, the time rotor started to move. “Oh my god. It’s doing it. I'm doing it! It’s actually - she’s actually flying!” Rose cried happily. She quickly reached over and pressed a sequence of buttons the Doctor had shown her a few days previously, a sequence that would help them stabilise the flight.

It was still a rocky ride, with Mickey flung to the floor and Rose holding onto the console for dear life, but then she grabbed the handbrake, yanked on it, and managed to land the ship.

Breathing shakily, Rose stepped over to the ramp. “This better have worked...sorry in advance if I’ve landed us in the ocean or - er - worse.”

Mickey huffed. “Dunno why you even bothered trying, it’s probably only moved us two feet away from where we were - ”

By the time Mickey had gotten that far through his sentence, Rose had flung the TARDIS doors open in one remarkable display of bravery.

“Oh my god, I think we got it right,” she murmured. She patted the TARDIS doorframe. “Thank you.” She looked back over her shoulder. “You coming?” she asked Mickey.

“Er…”

Rose rolled her eyes. “No, actually, stay here and look after the TARDIS. I’ll be back in a mo.” She stepped out and mumbled to the TARDIS that what she really meant by that was for the TARDIS to look after him. Then she made her way out of the ornate room, with a quick glance of disgust towards the fireplace-slash-time window.

Walking through the palace, she heard the distant sound of music. He must have stopped the droids, because it sounded like one hell of a party. Rose growled under her breath, wondering whether she’d have to resort to dragging his drunken arse away from the celebrations.

She walked past an open doorway then abruptly retreated, having caught sight of a figure in her peripheral vision. She gasped. He was there, standing with a goblet of wine in his hand, staring up at the stars through a window. She watched as he placed his hand on the pane of glass, and shook herself determinedly. Time to sort him out.

::

Hearing quickening footsteps behind him, the Doctor turned around with a frown on his face. Then he dropped the goblet, his mouth following suit and sending his chin to his neck as he gaped at Rose storming towards him with a fiery look in her eyes.

“What! How! You - what?!” he gasped, and gulped when Rose seized him by the lapels of his jacket.

“Well done, Doctor, good plan,” she said sarcastically, tugging herself up on tiptoes so that they were eye level.

“How did you - ”

“The TARDIS figured she could do me a favour and come pick up our lost traveller,” she said hotly. “That is, if you want to be picked up.”

“How in the world did you pilot her by yourself?”

“Think me and her make a good team, actually. Which is more than can be said for me and you.”

His frown deepened. “What? Why would you say that?”

“Teams don’t get split up from each other in different timezones with little to no hope of saving one another.”

“Rose, I didn’t mean to get stuck - “

“Bullshit, you knew what you were doing, you knew there would be no way back. But that was where you were wrong, see. Whilst you’ve been dancing around here -”

“I haven’t been dancing! I’ve been in here, I’ve been - I’ve been -”

“Uselessly moping?” Rose asked, arching an eyebrow. “Anyway, there was one time window left, still connected to the spacestation somehow. It’s how the TARDIS got us here - she locked us onto the coordinates.”

The Doctor started to smile. “That’s - that’s brilliant,” he said.

“Yeah? Is it though? Or did you want to stay here for a bit?”

He rolled his eyes. “Rose, I’ve been trying to come up with a plan to get back to you and the TARDIS for over two hours - ”

“And Mickey.”

“Right, and Mickey. Where is he, by the way?”

“I told him to stay put.”

“Right, good call.”

Rose yanked on his lapels again, which she was still holding firmly in her grip. “So are you coming or what?”

“Well, I should probably…”

“Probably what?”

He swallowed hard, his eyes darting between hers quickly. “Say goodbye to some people here...?” he murmured uncertainly.

“Right, yeah. But are you gonna? Or is your new girl coming with us?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Reinette,” Rose sighed impatiently. “Is she tagging along?”

The Doctor shrugged, tilting his head thoughtfully. “Yeah, I suppose she could - ”

Rose released his lapels and sank to her feet, her heart sinking along with it. “Okdokes, then. We’re parked in the room at the end of the second corridor on the right of the landing over there. Come home when you and her are ready.” She turned on her heel and started to walk away.

“Rose, wait,” he called after her. Rose kept walking so he darted into action and sprinted after her, reaching her just as she got to the door. He moved in front of her deftly and closed it before she could step through.

“What are you doing?” she asked, blinking at him in the muted candlelight in confusion.

“I...I just wanted to say thank you. For coming to get me. For...saving me.” He took a step closer to her. She took a step back. "And I wanted to ask...I want to know why you're -"

"Why I'm what?"

He gulped. "So...angry?"

Rose’s eyebrows jumped up her forehead. “Hold on, what? Are you kidding?”

“Well...I know it was foolish of me to ride that poor horse through the mirror, but I had to save the day somehow, and - and I know it left it up to you to save me, but you’ve done it and you’ve been brilliant so…”

“So. What.” Rose bit out.

“Sooo,” he continued, looking genuinely confused. “Where’s the reunion hug?”

She blinked.

“Rose?”

“Doctor.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“I...okay.”

“I don’t want a reunion hug.”

His face fell. “Oh…”

“Right now what I want is a toss up between punching you in the face and having an angry shag.”

He stepped back in surprise, hitting the wooden door with a smack. “What?”

Rose rolled her eyes for what felt like the umpteenth time and took his arm, trying to tug him away from the door. “Come on, let’s just pick up your girlfriend and head back to the TARDIS.”

He refused to let her move him, and his hands darted out to stop her moving away again, grabbing her around the waist. “What did you just say?”

“I said let’s pick up your - ”

The Doctor hauled her closer. Chest to chest. Practically nose to nose. “No. Before that.”

Rose met his gaze and her breath hitched. “I…” She wet her lips nervously and watched as his eyes flitted down to her mouth.

“I’ll make it easier,” he murmured, his arms tightening around her. “Who, precisely, were you referring to in the second part of your sentence?”

She lifted her hands up and pushed ineffectually against his chest. “Doctor, stop messing around.”

“I’m not messing around.”

“It’s not fair, you know!” she exclaimed, fisting her hands in the pinstriped fabric at his shoulders. “You can’t keep doing this.”

“Doing what?”

“Teasing me, making me think - and then just - going off with someone else. I can’t - I won’t be manipulated like that.”

“You think I’m manipulating you?” he said in shock, his eyebrows drawing together.

“Pushing me away and pulling me back and I - ” she stared at him breathlessly, breaking her sentence off.

“Oh. I don’t mean to,” he said softly. He nudged her nose with his, his eyes sad. “I don’t mean to.”

Their mouths were far too close for Rose to handle. She could feel the warmth of his breath mingling with hers and she just wanted - “Doctor, let me go or - or else I’ll…”

“Or else you’ll what?” he asked, voice quiet.

“If you don’t let me go I’m gonna kiss you,” she said defiantly.

“Yeah?” He tightened his grip on her.

“Stop it, you don’t really - what would Reinette think, eh?”

“I don’t care,” he snorted. “I’m sure King Louis is more than satisfactory - ”

With a strength Rose didn’t even realise she possessed, she pushed herself out of his arms, stumbling backwards. “Oh, so that’s it,” she said, half-laughing, a sinking pit of regret forming in her stomach.

“What?” he blinked at her, his arms still hovering in the air before he snapped them to his sides.

“This is just brilliant,” she said sarcastically, chuckling in a derisive fashion he hadn’t heard her do before. “Mickey was right.”

“What are you talking about?” the Doctor asked, closing the distance between them again, or trying to. Rose darted around him and made for the door; he pushed his hands against it, either side of her head, trapping her there.

She turned and stared at him icily. “She chose him, didn’t she? So now you’re all riled up. No wonder you were moping. Came through the window for a love affair and she rejected you, is that it? And now you’re all fuelled up on revenge and lust and want to just - to just - end up with second best!”

The Doctor couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You are actually talking utter nonsense right now, Rose.”

“Don’t talk to me like I’m stupid,” she exclaimed. “I had enough patronising from her, thanks.”

“Rose, for goodness’ sake. I’ve known her for a few hours. Whatever she said to you, just ignore it. She thinks she’s in love with me,” he said dismissively. “She’ll get over it.”

Rose glared at him. “That’s supposed to make me feel better?”

“I thought - ”

“Because how do I know you’re not gonna turn around and have the same attitude with me? ‘She’ll get over it,’ honestly! What kind of - ”

“Are you saying you think you’re - ” he started to ask, startled.

“Oh, come on. Don’t go pretending you don’t know.”

His hands fell to her shoulders, squeezing gently. “Rose.”

“I know, I know. It’s not gonna happen. I should just ‘get over it.’”

The Doctor shook his head. “No, please don’t do that. Not…” His thumbs stroked her neck tenderly. And then he leant in and pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth.

Rose gasped. He whispered her name and kissed her properly, if chastely, slanting his lips over hers.

“Doctor,” she mumbled, but then he moved closer, pressing her gently into the door, pushing his hands into her hair, tilting her head back. She opened her mouth against his and started to kiss him back more thoroughly, her tongue sneaking out to probe the seam of his lips. Instantly, he granted her access, encouraged by her response to do some exploring of his own, his tongue sliding across hers. He smiled into the kiss, dropping his hands from their position cupping her face to grasp at her waist, slipping beneath the hem of her tight t-shirt.

Rose ran her tongue along the roof of his mouth and was delighted when he shuddered, his hips pressing into hers. He retaliated by taking her bottom lip between his teeth, nipping and sucking, and she let out a moan. The kiss grew more heated, and Rose ran her hands through his hair, tugging the strands sharply and eliciting a deep growl from him. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to get her closer, feeling like nothing was close enough. Completely relinquishing any control he had over his anatomy in favour of just living in this moment, he grew hard, and when he grabbed underneath Rose’s thighs to hoist her up against the door, her legs around his waist, he knew she could feel him, pressing insistently against the seam of her jeans.

“Doctor, wait,” she mumbled, tearing her lips away from his, panting harshly. “Is this - is this something you really want?”

"I've wanted you..." He moved his mouth to her throat, nipping and nibbling as he moved against her. “...for a very long time,” he answered quietly, in between his kisses up her neck.

“Yeah?” she breathed shakily.

He met her gaze unflinchingly. “Yes.”

Rose met his lips with hers again, scrambling for a better grip on him as he rocked them both against the door, and then to their mutual shock and horror they realised the door handle was rattling. Their mouths broke apart and they stared at the jiggling handle for a few seconds. And then they heard Reinette’s voice through the wood, calling for the Doctor.

The Doctor helped Rose untangle herself from around him and they hurried to straighten themselves out, rearranging each other’s hair to be more presentable. Then they stepped back and allowed the door to open.

“Oh,” murmured Reinette in surprise, upon seeing Rose. “How…”

“Rose and my ship conspired to come and get me,” the Doctor said, smiling gently.

Rose glanced at the ground, feeling awkward and out of place.

“I see. I...I suppose you will be leaving, then.”

“Yes.”

Reinette clasped her hands together in front of her, remaining poised and composed in the face of this news. “I wondered if you would like to join the party…The King wants to thank you for all you have done today, and I extend this gratitude to you both,” she said carefully, looking again at Rose.

“I’m not really dressed for a party,” Rose pointed out, gesturing to her jeans and t-shirt.

“No, you’re right, but I’m sure I have something you could borrow - ” Reinette started to offer.

“To be honest I’d rather just go to bed,” Rose interjected, glancing over at the Doctor to find him already looking at her. He nodded imperceptibly.

“It’s been a long day,” the Doctor said.

“Oh of course,” murmured Reinette. “It’s all happened at once for you, I forgot.” She smiled weakly. “Well, then.”

The three of them were silent for a few moments, then Reinette continued, “I was going to tell you, Doctor. About how you could get back. I would not have tried to keep you here. One knows that one cannot cage a bird and still expect it to sing happily. One cannot do that with anyone, not even a lonely angel.”

Rose glanced at the wall, trying not to show how those words grated on her nerves.

“Ah...you see, Reinette, you think too much of me,” the Doctor said. Rose looked back at him in surprise. “I’m not a lonely angel, I’m just...a man.”

“Blimey, I’ve never heard you be so modest,” Rose couldn’t help but blurt out.

He met her gaze. “Perhaps you’ve taught me one or two things about honesty this evening.”

“Very well,” Reinette nodded to herself. She lifted her chin, smiling bravely. “Then I suppose this is goodbye.”

Rose held her breath.

“Yes,” answered the Doctor.

Reinette nodded again, resigned. She took a few steps forward and brushed a kiss to the Doctor’s cheek. “Goodbye, Fireplace Man,” she said softly. She looked at Rose and tilted her head slightly. “Goodnight, Rose.”

“Goodbye,” the Doctor replied. Rose added her farewell, and then Reinette smiled at them both before turning and walking quickly out of the room.

Rose and the Doctor stood staring at the open doorway for a second, then silently made their way into the corridor. Feeling him slip his hand into hers, Rose smiled slightly, and led him to where the TARDIS was parked. They didn’t say a word to one another as they walked, and when they stepped inside their ship, Rose extracted her hand from his. Mickey was sitting on the jumpseat, waiting for them.

“You took your time,” he said, raising his eyebrows. “Everything all right?”

“Mmhmm,” Rose said, smiling tightly.

“Everything’s fine,” agreed the Doctor cheerily, moving to the controls and changing the coordinates.

“Right…” said Mickey, sensing the tension and decided to leave Rose to it. He didn’t want to get caught up in one of their arguments. “I’m gonna head to bed, then.”

“Okay,” said Rose.

“Right. Er. Night, then,” Mickey said awkwardly.

“Goodnight, Mickey,” replied the Doctor.

He left the room, and Rose let out a long breath, before hurrying over to the Doctor and placing her hand over his on the controls. He was just about to send them into the vortex, but she wanted him to make sure he was doing the right thing. “Wait,” she said softly. “What happened to inviting her along?”

The Doctor watched her hand on his for a few seconds, then looked into her eyes. “I realised that I’m tired of putting unnecessary obstacles between us so often.”

Rose’s breath hitched. But she still wanted to make sure. “But if you leave now, you might not ever see her again. You know what your driving’s like. Are you sure - ”

He shook off her hand and sent them briskly into the vortex. “Yeah,” he answered, watching the time rotor move up and down as the ship dematerialised, leaving the palace. “I’m sure.” 

She shifted from foot to foot nervously. “So, um…”

“You mentioned something about going to bed,” he interrupted, looking at her curiously. “Are you tired?”

Rose’s lips twitched. “No, I’m not tired.” She hadn’t really been referring to sleeping.

He shook his head at her. “Such lies,” he teased, grabbing her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed in relief against his chest.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured into the top of her head.

“I know.”

“Can you forgive me for making some irrational decisions today?”

She lifted her head. “Does one of those irrational decisions include kissing me?”

“What? Oh, no. No that’s - I’m not going to ask forgiveness for that, not when you seemed to enjoy it so much,” he smiled down at her. He tilted his head towards hers. “Want to try that again, by the way?”

“Yeah, I think that can be arranged,” Rose replied, a grin spreading across her face. He cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking tenderly just beneath her eye. Leaning in slowly, the Doctor brought his mouth to hers again. Softly at first, then with more pressure.

He felt Rose's lips trembling against his and pulled back to check she was all right. "You okay?"

She nodded, smiling. "Just nervous."

“There’s no rush,” he said.

“Oh, there is,” Rose disagreed, her tongue touching the corner of her mouth as she grinned. “Got to get to bed before all my anger burns away.”

“You do know that your annoyance at me isn’t a prerequisite for this activity, right?” he said, arching an eyebrow.

“Yeah, but it was fuelling things earlier and it felt great,” she pointed out cheekily. “Before we were interrupted, I mean.”

“I’m probably going to piss you off again, you know.”

“That’s true,” she mused.

“So we could do the tender loving thing for now and the angry shag another day.”

“That’s quite a good point.”

“Well, I am very clever.”

“Mmm, occasionally.”

“You’re very clever too,” he said then, trailing his forefinger down the length of her neck. “I can’t believe the TARDIS let you fly her.”

“I’m her favourite,” Rose joked.

“You know, I think you might well be.”

Rose lifted her eyebrows in surprise, then grabbed his lapels, tugging him back into a kiss.

“I thought you were gonna do that earlier, by the way,” he mumbled against her lips.

“Hmm?”

He pushed her backwards, guiding her towards the jumpseat, keeping their lips joined but speaking anyway, “When I turned around and you were there, and you stormed over to me and grabbed me by my jacket.” He dipped her backwards so that she had no choice but to sit on the jumpseat, then stood in between her legs, pulling them around his waist like earlier.

"And you liked it," Rose teased, with a knowing grin. "You see? Anger is the way to go. Makes things exciting."

"Mm, passionate," the Doctor added, seizing her face in his hands again for another snog. "But,” he said next, dropping to his knees. He nudged the hem of her t-shirt up her torso with his nose, pressing a series of quick kisses across her abdomen. “I wouldn’t like our first time to happen with you half-hating me.”

“I don’t hate you,” she said, rolling her eyes. She watched as he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. “Woah, okay, are we doing this here?”

He didn’t reply vocally, just showed her what he was up to by tugging her jeans down her legs. Rose bit into her bottom lip as he stroked his hands down to her calves and back up again, before pulling her knees wide apart.

“Doctor…” she mumbled, eyes dark, her chest heaving with want.

“Rose,” he replied with a cheeky grin, his fingers dancing up the inside of her thighs, then across her damp knickers. She scooted forwards, lifting up so that he could get them out of the way. He leant in close and she put her hands in his hair, guiding him straight to where she wanted him; he chuckled against her, burying his nose in her curls and mumbling, “This has been a dream of mine for a while now, Rose Tyler.”

She moaned as he punctuated his statement with a long lick, followed by a swirl around her clit and then the dip of his tongue inside her. Her thighs closed around his head almost instantly, but he didn’t mind - although he did have to pry them apart for a moment to sneak his hand up between them. He worked her with his tongue and fingers until she was shaking and groaning, and a passing thought made him pause for a second when he hoped their other passenger on board the TARDIS couldn't hear her. This momentary pause made Rose cry out in frustration and he quickly resumed his task, knowing that she was seconds away from the brink. It felt wonderful, pleasuring her like this, making her moan and writhe and squeeze his head between her legs. He glanced up at her briefly and smiled at the sight; her t-shirt was sticking to her and halfway up her chest, her abdomen exposed and glistening with sweat, her teeth digging into her bottom lip as she tilted her head back and made the most exquisite sound he'd ever heard. With a few more quick pumps of his fingers and a few seconds of sucking her clit between his lips, she was coming, hard, pulling so firmly on his hair that he was half-worried she'd yank it out. It felt good, though. Very good. He eased her through her orgasm, slowly withdrawing his fingers and cleaning up her moisture with a few swipes of his tongue. When she finally released her grip on his head, he sat back on his haunches and took her in. 

Rose sat there panting, her hair half-sticking to her face, absolutely glowing, and he felt extraordinarily proud and delighted. "Best achievement of my life," he declared, and Rose declared _him_ a silly smug git and tried to kick him. She didn't succeed, as her legs were obstructed by her jeans and knickers 'round her ankles. "You look incredible," he whispered admiringly.

"I look ridiculous."

"Debauched and sexy," he corrected.

Rose grinned. "I'm never gonna be able to sit on this jumpseat again without thinking about what you just did to me."

"That was the idea," he teased. He jumped up, then, and leant over her to give her a quick peck on the lips. "You up for a spot of shared-showering?"

"If my legs still work, god yeah," she replied, sitting up and stretching. He helped her out by pulling her jeans and knickers back up to their rightful position, then grabbed her hands to bring her to her feet.

“All right?” he asked her hopefully.

“Yeah,” Rose beamed, buttoning up her jeans. “Your ensuite or mine?”

He waited a beat, staring into her eyes, and then, “Mine,” he answered quietly, firmly. He kissed her purposefully. “And…” He took her hand, entwining their fingers and bringing their joined hands to his chest. She could feel the rapid beats of his hearts. “Yours,” he whispered. And when he leant in for another kiss, Rose was pretty sure he wasn’t just talking about which bathroom they would be using.


End file.
